


Rough Around The Edges

by DarkAlpha67



Series: It's Complicated 'Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Companion Piece, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Insecure Derek Hale, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Insecurity, M/M, Mentioned Paige, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Sweet Derek, Sweet Stiles, Talia Hale- Mentioned, Working in Progress Relationship, but they are trying, loss of a loved one, understanding Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Companion Piece to "My Best Friend"s (Asshole) Boyfriend" in Stiles POV





	Rough Around The Edges

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so loveisendorphin kindly asked for another part and I decided to give it a try. I normally don't like writing part two's to my fics if I didn't have a plan to write one before hand, so forgive him if it's a little rusty ( I kinda like how this turned out though, so yay :D)
> 
> This story is from Stiles' Pov of the relationship but it also answers questions as to why Derek acts the way he does which if you read the tags you can maybe guess. It does give insight on some of those scenes Scott misinterpreted but it's mostly a behind the scenes look on Derek and Stiles relationship.
> 
> Okay, now, hopefully i didn't bore you all with this message, I love and leave you with this story.

Stiles was a nervous mess.

He’s been a nervous miss since the chair a seat away was pushed aside and Derek Hale had dropped down on it, muttering ‘sorry’ when Stiles had jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of the other boy.

Stiles, being the moron that he was, had gaped at Derek, watching him through widened eyes as he pulled out a thick text book and a note pad. His heart was a hyperactive mess, hammering and thundering in his chest, his stomach fluttering and flipping along with it as though to encourage this sort of behavior.

He’d pulled himself together, feigning nonchalance as he shrugged and returned his eyes to his own textbook. He had wiped his hands repeatedly on his jeans, looking around every so often to see Derek engrossed in his homework, pen scraping against page as he jotted down notes after notes.

See, Stiles knew Derek. They’d been lab partners for a short while during the beginning of the year and in that time, Stiles had formed a crush (Because why not? He was over Lydia, so of course his stupid fucking heart latched onto the next unattainable person).

Except it wasn’t at all like Lydia.

No. Derek Hale spoke to him, earnest and honest in his own Derek-y way. He answered whatever question sprung to Stiles mind, like if liked DC more or Marvel, or what his favour pie was, or if he understood the beauty and pure deliciousness of curly fries. Derek answered him and didn’t look at all like he was having an aneurysm which was the go-to express many people get when they are partnered up with Stiles.

Derek understood that his ADHD made it hard to concentrate and that he needed the odd question to get his mind back of track. Derek seemed to prefer it if Stiles spoke over having to be the one who guided the conversation.

The point was Derek seemed to like Stiles. He even blushed that one time Stiles complimented his ears ability to giveaway his emotions (They turned red when Derek was shy or felt pressured and they twitched when Derek clenched his jaw which was usually a very bad sign). So, with that knowledge, Derek liked Stiles, so therefore, logically, he wouldn’t hate the idea of hanging out with Stiles.

Which brought him back to the little mental freak out he was currently having while sitting opposite Derek Hale.

He had tried opening his mouth but when nothing came out on the third attempt, he gave that up and figured he should at least have a plan before asking Derek to hang out with him.

Then—

“Hey.” Stiles found himself whispering, leaning over to get a little closer to Derek. They were in the library and though it wasn’t full, there were a few people sitting a couple of spaces away from them and it was common curtesy to shut the fuck up or talk real low.

Shimmering grey-green eyes snapped up and eyebrows lifted in question.

Stiles continued. “You like Marvel, right?”

 

*

 

Stiles couldn’t believe it.

Every day for the past week, he woke up and checked his phone to make sure he hadn’t dreamt the fucking thing, accessed his gallery with shaky fingers and sure enough there they were: the few pictures he got Derek to pose for when they had been on their date.

Their date.

The smile on his face would stretch from ear to ear, spreading the joy over his entire body.

He was dating Derek. As in he was in a relationship with Derek Hale. Or at least the start of one. They’d spoke the night of the date and agreed that they shouldn’t jump into it like it was middle school and that they should take their time, clichéd steps and all. So after dropping Derek off at his house at the end of their date, Stiles walked him to the door, stuttered out how great the night had been before ending it with one small kiss on the cheek.

It was sweet and innocent, which made it all the more amazing.

Jumping up, Stiles tossed his covers aside and literally skipped down the stairs, hoping over the last three at the bottom. Entering the kitchen, Stiles’ eyes fell on his father seated by the counter, a cup of coffee in hand and a newspaper in the other.

“Morning, Daddy-o.” Stiles greeted, grinning at his dad.

Blue eyes narrowed suspiciously but Stiles saw the small tick of his lips. His old man wasn’t hiding anything.

“How long is this happy-go-lucky thing gonna last?”

Heading for the fridge, Stiles pulled out the Apple juice carton, mouth-watering from the butter-y aroma of pancakes in the air. “As long as Derek continues to think it’s a good idea to be with me.” He quipped.

A frown deepened his dad’s features. “Stiles—”

“I’m kidding, Dad. Honest.” He hurried to explained, wincing when he realized the joke was probably in poor taste.

His dad hated how much Stiles’ insecurities were centered on whether he was good enough for someone. It had taken a long talk one grey afternoon for his dad to suss out why Stiles doubted his worth and a couple of tears in both their eyes before Stiles understood his importance.

His dad nodded curtly and took a sip from his coffee. “You got plans for today?”

“Hmmhm.” Stiles nodded, his smile returning. “Derek invited me to hang with Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Malia.”

“Doing?”

“Nothing really. We just gonna hang out over at his house. His mom’s there.” Stiles reassured his dad.

“Okay.”

The “I trust you” was heard loud and clear. Stiles’ cheeks were beginning to hurt from all the smiling.

 

*

 

Dating Derek wasn’t all sweet moments and gentle kisses. Stiles knew this and it seemed Scott had picked up on a few things too.

“Your friend hates me.” Derek said one night.

They were over at his house; Mrs Hale wanted to meet Stiles so he donned his best clothes and styled his hair to look relatively decent. The food was still being prepared so after Mrs Hale had shooed them away Derek took Stiles by the hand and wordlessly led him to the front of the house where the porch swing swayed back and forth with the gentle breeze.

“Who? Scott?” Stiles asked, eyebrows furrowing and eyes lifting from where they were rested on Derek’s hand in his. The arm Derek had flung around his shoulders felt comfortable and warm. Affection wasn’t Derek’s strong suit and Stiles understood that, so he treasured these moments.

“No, Tony Stark.”

Stiles snorted. “I wish.” He laced their finger’s together, expression turning serious. “Why do you say that, though?”

“Just a hunch.” Derek shrugged.

Stiles knew better than to push for more information, but he still needed to know. “Did he say something to you?” Scott was like an overprotective puppy at times and without meaning to, his bite usually hurts those he’s trying to protect Stiles from.

“No.” Derek shook his head, his fingers untangling from Stiles’ before curling in again. And Stiles left it at that.

“So,” He started, changing the subject, knowing Derek didn’t want to continue this particular conversation anymore. “What kinda questions should I expect during dinner?” He felt Derek’s body sink in against his side, loving the smile that formed slowly on his face. “I mean, I don’t know what you tell your mom about me. She knows I’m a good guy, right? Like I hold your hands when we’re in your room and do nothing above PG 13.” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

The snort from Derek had him grinning too.

 

*

 

“Listen.” Derek stopped him as just outside Harris’ classroom. “Fuck him, alright?”

Stiles made an exaggerated grossed out face. “Eww, fuck no.” He visibly shuttered.

Rolling his eyes, Derek exhaled through his nose. “I’m serious.”

The grey hue of his eyes seemed to darken when he said this and Stiles nodded, humor gone.

“You coming over tonight?”

“Can’t.” Stiles gave him a sad smile. “I’ll see you after school before I leave.”

“Okay.” Grey-green eyes flickered back and forth, searching. “You okay?”

Stiles nodded, smiling sweetly up at him. “Yeah, Der. Like you said, Fuck him.”

With a humorous huff, Derek straightening. Then, to Stiles’ shock, his boyfriend cupped his face, thumb brushing over flushed skin. The small moment of open affection had Stiles’ heart dancing within his chest. He felt the imprint of the comforting touch on his cheek even after Derek turned and walked away, feeling more light and happy than before as he sat down at his desk, ready to face whatever Harris threw his way.

 

*

 

Derek could be sweet, but sometimes he was just downright stubborn.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Derek asked again.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles bit his tongue. “About as ready as I was the last time you asked me.” He reached out for his Lacrosse stick. Stiles met Derek’s displeased and disapproving expression with a glare, tightening his grip on his stick. “You gonna watch?”

He hated how hopeful he sounded. Sure, he wanted Derek to be there, he wanted Derek to support him but his boyfriend made his opinion on Stiles and Scott trying out for the Lacrosse team loud and clear. Worst of all, he did it in front of Scott and everyone else.

“Yeah.” Derek sighed, shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. “Just…” He exhaled through his nose, a tell-tale sign he mulling over his words. “Just… watch out for Jackson and his goons, alright?”

“I promise.” Stiles reassured him.

 

Later, he ran over to Derek with sweat dripping down his face and hair sticking to his skin. He saw the murderous expression, saw how angry Derek looked but he also saw the relief in his shoulders. It had taken a while, had taken a lot of focused attention for Stiles to figure Derek Hale out but it made understand Derek better.

He spoke more with his body, especially when his words came out harsh and blunt.

“What I tell you? Totally nailed it!” Stiles boasted, grin wild and eyes bright.

Derek gave him a smile, hands leaving the comfort of his leather jacket. “I should thank Malia then.”

Gaping in shock, Stiles clutched the soaked material of his Lacrosse shirt. “How dare you? You have no faith in me!” He proclaimed with exaggeration.

He got a glare for that one, but it only caused Stiles to burst out with laughter. The joy from having gotten in Lacrosse seemed to make everything seem brighter and more exciting and Derek being here, supporting him even though he didn’t want Stiles to join the team meant the world to him.

 

*

 

The Hale house was empty, with Laura off to college, Cora at her friend’s house until Derek had to go pick her up and Derek’s mom working late. The weather was still warmer than usual, the sun slowly dipping behind the trees, coloring the clouds a pinkish-orange hue.

The porch swing gently rocked back and forth, Stiles shifted to the side so that his back curved into the space between Derek’s open arm and his side, their fingers intertwined and resting on Stiles’ bought up knee. Every two seconds, he felt the cooling air against his temple as Derek exhaled, felt his chest move against his back as he inhaled.

They hadn’t spoken much but Stiles wasn’t complaining. Derek loved silence, told Stiles that words weren’t always needed and he’d been right. Every now and then, Stiles would say something, ask Derek a question that would get answered in a soft tone.

He recalled the last time they’d sat here, with Derek hunched over himself, fingers laced together and resting against his lips. Stiles had freaked out, mentally and physically, wondering and questioning why Derek had asked him to come over.

It was then that Derek, after a heavy pause, had told Stiles about Paige, his middle school girlfriend who had died in a car crash. Stiles sat there listening as Derek recounted how they’d met, how no one really knew about them because her parents wouldn’t have approved, how to Derek he’d felt like she’d be _it_.

“I know, it seems immature to think of it like that but… I was gonna marry her. I told my mom so even.” Derek had heartbreakingly confessed. “After that, after everything that happened, I don’t trust this world not to take anything away from me. My dad fucked off the second Cora was born because he hadn’t wanted another kid and then Paige—“ He broke off and Stiles had done all he could at that moment: he wrapped an arm around Derek and held him close.

He’d said nothing that night, because words offered no comfort to anyone who’d lost someone they’d love, not really.

Derek and Stiles grew closer after that night. Derek opening up Stiles about Paige seemed to have unlocked a door into their relationship, one that welcomed confessions without judgements and offered trust and respect and love simply for being yourself.

A warm breath washed over his bare neck and a soft kiss proceeded. “I’m sorry about today.”

Stiles leaned back into him, giving his fingers a squeeze. “Thanks.”

Silence fell over them like a comforting blanket. He understood why Derek said what he said, understood it wasn’t with malicious intent but it still hurt his feelings. Scott would have words to say about it, Stiles knew. His best friend made his dislike toward Derek very clear but Stiles hoped with time his opinion would change.

Stiles knew nothing he said would change Scott’s mind about Derek, not completely at least. Only witnessing how amazing Derek was for himself would change his perception of Derek.

“Listen,” Stiles sighed, twisting around to get a better look at Derek. “I know why you said it. But sometimes I just need you to support me, not criticize me.”

Licking his lips, Derek draw in his bottom lip, chewing on it. “I know.”

“So you’re gonna let this whole Lacrosse thing go? And trust that I know what I’m doing?”

A heavy weight settled on the side of his head and Stiles leaned against it, feeling the shift of Derek’s jaw as he answered, “Yeah, I’ll try, Stiles.”

 

*

 

“You know this is a bad idea, right?”

Stiles flinched at the hard voice behind him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he inhaled to calm himself down, bracing for the fight he knew was coming. Exhaling, he turned, eyes opened and fixed on his boyfriend’s murderous glare.

And a big fight it was. Voices raised with Derek gesturing and snapping back with harsh words and Stiles giving it just as hard and brutal as he could. He felt Derek’s angry in his voice, heard the fear and anxiety in it too.

“You’re not that good, Stiles! Stick to books or some shit!”

The impact of those words felt like a physically slap.

This was why he didn’t tell Derek about the practice, why he wanted Derek as far away from his Lacrosse training as possible. He hated that he was causing Derek this much pain, hated that there was nothing he could do to help besides quit, which Stiles wasn’t about to do.

Stiles tried getting Derek to see that not everything ended in pain. He knew Paige’s death haunted Derek, made him irrationally fearful of Stiles’ safety.

“Finstock isn’t there, Stiles.”

“So what? No one asked you to come and watch!”

Things just ended after that with Scott materialising out of thin air, calling out to Stiles, his brown eyes angry and dislike clear in his expression as he stared at Derek. As if knowing that continuing the fight would only cause more problems, Derek exhaled through his nose and got in his car.

Scott, bless him, tried to be there, comforting him as they walked away. Ignoring the purring engine of the Camaro as it faded the further Derek got, he tried to push down the ache in his chest, his mind rushing to come up with logical answers in a futile attempt to deal with the aftereffects of the fight.

It was a defense mechanism, using logic to forcing himself to see both sides of a situation but, today it only increased the tightness in his chest because he knew the fight was as much his fault as it was Derek’s.

Later that night, when he’d exhausted himself trying not to let his emotions get the better of him, he made a promise to fix it. Tomorrow, he’d go over to Derek’s and try and talk things out because that’s how they worked. They both knew actions were not enough to make a relationship work, they needed words.

Tomorrow…

 

*

 

Tomorrow came with a hand carding through his hair. Stiles sighed at the touch, felt the familiar fingers pads stroke the hairs by his temple, smoothing them out. With eyes still closed, he reached out, fingers wrapping around the wrist as he rolled onto his back.

A blurred form of dark hair and olive skin came into view. A few blinks and he was staring up into soft grey eyes reflecting the outside weather from Stiles’ open window. He held the wrist in his hand close to his chest, his eyes fixed on Derek, not sure if this was a dream.

He’s had that happen before. It usually ended with his boxers wet but given that he was dry, he sadly had no form of confirmation that he was indeed awake.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” A slightly deep voice supplied. He distantly wondered if Derek’s voice will deepen with age. He really hoped so, and that he was around to hear it.

“You’re here.” Was all his brain could come up, his voice raspy from disuse.

“Yeah.” Fingers gently cupped his chin, the gesture affectionate and apologetic. “I’m sorry about yesterday. I was an asshole and I shouldn’t have taken my problems out on you like that.”

With a deep breath, Stiles sat up on his bed, eyes zeroing in on the empty space. “Where’s Scott?” He blurted out, frowning in confusion. He remembered falling asleep next to Scott, so surely Scott was here.

“He’s downstairs.”

“And he let you up here?”

Derek, hearing the disbelief clear in his tone huffed and gave him a smile. “We talked.”

“You talked. To Scott?” Stiles asked, eyes subconsciously flickering over Derek’s form, looking for any injury or bruise. “You talked to my best friend, Scott McCall?”

“You got some other best friend that’s like an overprotective cat that I don’t know about?”

“He’s more like a dog.” Stiles corrected without thinking.

“ _Stiles._ ” Derek stressed his name in exasperation. “I’m trying to apologize here.”

“Right. Sorry, sorry.” He squeezed Derek’s forearm arm. “Continue.” He waved his free hand.

Derek rolled his eyes as though questioning all his life’s choice. Stiles tended to have that effect on people. “I know I need to work on some stuff, stuff no teenage relationship should have to deal with but, if you’re willing to put up with me… I’d very much appreciate it.”

“Oh you’d appreciate it, huh?” Stiles retorted, a smile forming on his lips but it faded when he noted the nervousness in Derek’s eyes and the tightness of his pressed lips as he regarded Stiles with a serious expression. “Derek, you’re not a lot of work. Yeah, you have some issues but who doesn’t?” He shrugged his shoulder in question. “And yeah, we may be young but that doesn’t change how I feel about you, or how much I want this relationship to work. Because, it does. It works.”

His eyes were earnest and confident, his heartbeat calm and his mind cleared. He knew what problems Derek was talking about. He knew how much pressure Derek puts on himself, similar to Stiles.

They were both insecure, but being with Derek had helped Stiles a great deal with some of those issues and he hoped that he had or would come to have the same effect on Derek.

“And…” Stiles inhaled, gathering his words. “I’m sorry about yesterday, too. I should have told you about practice, I should have explained what was gonna happen. And I definitely shouldn’t have thrown your past in your face like that, that was a dick move.” His hand moved up and down, stroking Derek’s wrist. “Can you forgive me?”

Instead of answering, Derek shifted on his bed, inching closer to Stiles as he leaned in. Stiles pressed back, angling his head away from the kiss causing Derek’s lips to graze his cheek. His boyfriend pulled back, an adorable frown pinching his features.

“I got morning breath.” Stiles defended, because while all of this romantic, no one liked morning breath.

Derek sighed loudly. “I don’t care, Stiles.”

Before he could respond, lips pressed against his, soft yet firm, sweet yet intently. Stiles shifted in his bed, enjoying the warmth spreading all through him, from their touching lips, down to his arms and body, right down to the tips of his toes.

Sighing through his nose, he pushed up a little, drawing in Derek’s bottom lip, his hand moving at its own accord, cupping the curvature of Derek’s jaw, feeling the pricks of a stubble beginning to grow. That’s another thing he wanted to see in the future, once they were out of high school, Stiles hoped Derek grew out his beard. Or maybe he could convince him to grow it out this summer.

“Hm,” Derek said, pulling back a little. “You gotta get ready for school.” He moved in for one last peck that Stiles happily accepted it before Derek pushed away and stood up.

Stiles, staring up at Derek, watched as he licked his lips.

“You’re right.” Derek made a face. “That was gross, you gotta brush your teeth.”

A laugh bubbled out from Stiles and a grin formed on Derek’s face. “I tried to tell you, babe. But you never listen to good ol’ Stiles. You always think you know better.”

With an exasperated rolled of the eyes Derek turned, heading for the bedroom door. He paused outside, turning to give Stiles ‘the look’. “I never said I didn’t enjoy it.”

And then he was gone. The jerk.

Stiles, letting out a sad sigh at having a Derek-less view, turned to look at the clock. A mournful cry wracked through him when he saw the time. His jerk of a boyfriend left him all riled up without no time to get the edge off in the shower.

With a sad sob, he stumbled out of bed to use the shower for its intended purpose, which was so boring. Like who the fuck wanted to start a day out like that?

 

*

 

“I think Scott likes you.” Stiles said later that same day.

They were sitting on his bed, the bedroom door open per his Dad’s rules with their books scattered all over the place. It always amazed him how comfortable Derek looked in his bedroom, his leather jacket tossed over Stiles’ desk chair and his combat boots discarded, leaving him in adorable baby blue socks covered in red strawberries (A gift from Cora).

Derek hummed noncommittally. “Your best friend’s opinion of me is not really that important.”

Stiles smiled, looking over at Derek who was tapping a pen against his lips, his head bowed over the book on his lap. He didn’t know what happened between Scott and Derek but he knew it involved talking and that Derek must have said something mind altering because Scott wasn’t his usually jerky self toward Derek today. In fact, he barely glared over at the two of them during lunch. On top of that gold mine, he said goodbye to Derek once school let out, giving him a grin and a nod.

Stiles knew how hard that must have been for Derek, to open up to a stranger like Scott. But he did it, for Stiles and their relationship.

“Hey.” Stiles called out, his voice soft and gentle.

Derek hummed in question, looking up with his thick eyebrows furrowed together. Wordlessly, Stiles leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss on Derek’s lips, holding the touch and smiling against the kiss when Derek returned it.

“What was that for?” Derek asked once they parted.

“You’re the best boyfriend, is all.” He gave a helpless shrug. “And I like kissing you.”

“Jesus.” Derek groaned, playing along, lightening the mood.

They shared a small smile before returning to their homework.


End file.
